Love Upon Sobs
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: His only complaint against the child was her tears. The fact of the matter was that she was a bit of a cry baby. Especially when it came to experimenting on the Menos.


This was done as a request for complicityangel. She asked me to do TousenHinata… and I fell in love... I mean… It's just amazing! I'm almost jealous that I didn't think this pairing up myself… Oh well. Life goes on! Here's the story!

NOTES: Chibikko means little one. If the translation is wrong, please do tell me.

ALSO: I'm sorry this turned out so short Complicity-san! I feel kind bad since you're my first requester… but. This was just how it turned out. I'd like to think that it's short and sweet, but it's probably just short. Either way I hope you enjoy it my darling!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! _ wish I did. But I don't.

When it came to appearance they were opposites, pure and simple. He was blind, and she had the most powerful eyes known to the spirit world. She was pale, his skin was dark. Her hair was straight and was never put up in any sort of hair style. His was curly and always styled in one way or another. But perhaps that was why they found each other interesting. Tousen hadn't exactly been pleased when the experimental arrancar had been placed under his care, but that was what Aizen had order of him, so he didn't complain. The girl had a very soft voice when she chose to talk, a light step as she walked dutifully behind him. Overall, she was a nice addition to his day, and she made very good tea.

His only complaint against the child was her tears. The fact of the matter was that she was a bit of a cry baby. Especially when it came to experimenting on the Menos. She was empathic to their meaningless cries, and got scared of the large beasts easily. She often clung to him out of fear, and sometimes he could feel her tears, others he could hear her quiet sniffling.

"Why do you waste your tears on these thoughtless beasts Chibikko?" He only called her little one because neither she or Aizen-sama had ever told him any other name. and from the times that she had clung to him he could tell that her head only made it up to his chest. That was little compared to him, so he resigned himself to never learning the girl's real name.

"T-they aren't thoughtless Tousen-sama" She stated quietly.

"They're made up of thousands of souls, all of them with thoughts and ambitions"

"It's just when they open their mouths, they all start talking at once...And then it just sounds like a animal" That was the day that the girl had won his respect. Such a just soul was hard to find among hollows. Her sense of justice was honed to no specific species. She just wanted peace between creatures, and to acheive that peace that she so desired she believed that justice was the best path. She believed in a justice that was different and stranger then anything Tousen had encountered before in his long afterlife. This justice was not justice that was slaughter in the name of a higher cause. But justice that existed to stop slaughter. Justice that could pardon the unforgivable, and wash away the crime filled life of any soul.

But in the end, he would never see her justice in action. But he spent his last moments staring at

her face, her oh so beautiful face for the very first time. He took in her eyes which didn't contain a dark spot in the middle like Hisagi and Komamura. They were stainless and pure unlike her clothing that was covered in blood. Whose blood he didn't know. She had placed herself in front of him to ward off a attack from Hisagi, so maybe it was his, or maybe her own. once again she was crying. Her tears were fat trembling things that crawled down her cheeks like little toddlers. Her sobs were just like before, high and hiccup-like.

"Chibikko...Why... are you...crying... this time?"

"Because Tousen-sama is hurt"

"You still... Waste your tears...Chibikko" She shook her head.

"Hinata" Tousen blinked. Was that the name of someone she used to know? The name of her zanpakto that he had never seen?

"I-I'm not C-Ch-Chibikko" another sob.

"I'm Hinata!"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata!"

"A plus that Aizen-sama turned into an arrancar by ripping out my chain and sticking the Hogyoku in me!" Tousen could hear the muffled gasps of Hisagi and Komamura at the declartion of the arrancar. No. The plus child that called herself Hyuuga Hinata. The injustice that had been dealt upon such young shoulders.

Those were his last thoughts. Wondering why he was feeling such love for the little girl that wanted to love him back, but could not. Hollows were incapable of feeling love. Lust yes; but not love. It almost saddened Tousen; that the attractive arrancar could not love him as he loved her. A love not based upon her appearance, but on the soft sobbing he heard as he slipped into nothingness.


End file.
